U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,634, issued Mar. 25, 1975, discloses a rigid framework having spaced trusses and a unitary membrane covering the framework with catenary cables in the lower edges of the membrane between trusses having their ends anchored to the foundation or to the trusses supported thereon. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,364 and 4,096,669 disclose similar structures with membrane segments covering the bays between and connected to the trusses, and the lower edges of the segments held down by catenary cables anchored at their ends to the trusses or the foundation.
In each of these prior constructions the ends of two adjoining catenary cables are snubbed through and clamped by crosby clips to a multi-loop tensioning connector which is in turn adjustably connected to a truss at the foundation. The connecting assembly is relatively complicated and expensive in that it involves the specially formed tensioning connector, at least two crosby clips and a specially designed adjustable connector. Moreover, the crosby clips and cable ends tend to rub against the wear holes in the membrane curtains which are used to close the curved bottom openings formed below the catenary cables along the bottom edges of the main covering.